Cosas
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: Gray estaba convencido de que cosas como esas, solo las necesitaba un idiota como Natsu o una romántica como Lucy.


Disclaimer:

_Los personajes, detalles y trama original de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima._

Advertencias:

_Ninguna._

Notas introductorias:

_¡Primer fic en este fandom! Y espero ganarme el derecho a seguir, espero les guste._

Dedicatorias:

_Para el "Concurso San Valentín" del grupo "Cola de Hada"._

* * *

**Cosas**

La piedra dio dos rebotes antes de caer al rio y salpicar cuatro gotas sobre el borde del canal.

Gray se despidió de ella con un suspiro cansado luego de haberla pateando todo el camino desde que entró a la ajetreada ciudad.

En Magnolia, nunca faltaban motivos para hacer fiestas. El ambiente era animoso, las calles estaban siendo decoradas con guirnaldas de flores y corazones de papel, las tiendas acomodaban sus mercancías en pabellones exteriores, vendedores iban y venían apurando el paso para tomar las mejores posiciones.

— ¿Flores, caballero? Para su dama especial, tenemos rosas o lirios blancos si prefiere…

—No me interesa…— masculló consiguiendo escabullirse antes de que el pastelero le ofreciera una caja de bombones rellenos de jalea y cubiertos de chocolate.

Con las manos en los bolsillos y un mal humor incontrolable, se arrepentía de haber tomado el tren de regreso tan pronto y, por ende, llegar al apogeo de la fiesta. Quizás si lo hubiera dejado pasar unos dos, entonces estaría toda la tarde en el vagón mirando el paisaje cambiar y no ahí en medio de una turba de insistente de comerciantes.

Soltó un gruñido y empezó a correr, con toda seguridad en el gremio también estarían preparando algo, a una escala menor a como lo harían en mejores tiempos, pero barullo seguro habría. Por eso mismo lo pensó mejor calmando el paso…

Tal vez solo debería encerrarse en su habitación hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando el furor desapareciera. Desvió la mirada para evitar contacto visual con una regordeta mujer que ofrecía pociones de amor. Aprovechó un puente y cambio de calle.

De pronto, una idea llegó a su mente y era tan brillante como razonable: el departamento de Lucy. Con algo de suerte hasta Natsu estaría escondido ahí, pese a lo afecto que era a las celebraciones, esa en especial lo hacía rehuir, en un principio por la pequeña Lisanna y sus despreocupadas declaraciones, después… por lo mismo aunque en un sentido distinto.

Levantó la mirada frunciendo un poco las cejas. No entendía del todo eso, y no era en absoluto por Lucy, de eso estaba seguro.

Lisanna era como la recordaba, apenas había cambiado, seguía siendo la chica amable y sensata que mediaba en los conflictos, Natsu seguía siendo un idiota hiperactivo que buscaba pleitos. Pero ya era diferente, apenas estaban tiempo juntos, como si no se conocieran de nada, como si no fueran más que los colegas que se encuentra uno en el gremio y saluda por cordialidad. Él sabía de hielo y ahí había mucho.

Caminó despacio con la mirada fija en un objetivo muy claro que solo había visto por unos segundos, pero era muy difícil de ignorar, se acercó por detrás mirando con el gesto severo unos instantes.

—Y luego hay que estar haciendo cualquier mierda de trabajo por la renta del mes. — dijo con voz grave.

Lucy brincó en su lugar soltando un chillido en el que entendió algo como su nombre, una pregunta sobre lo que hacia ahí y al mismo tiempo sobre cuándo había llegado, todo en dos segundos.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar gastando el dinero en tonterías? — volvió a preguntar con reproche.

—Yo ¡Ya tengo el dinero de este mes! — se excusó la rubia sin soltar el sombrero que se había probado frente al espejo justo antes de que la asustara.

La miró de soslayo ya que se había girado como para dejar la tienda, Lucy notó que estaba siendo inspeccionada y de a poco el color rojo tiñó sus mejillas en una mezcla de vergüenza y molestia.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó al fin.

— ¿No crees que ya tienes demasiada ropa? Y además, no usas sombreros…

Lucy hizo un mohín.

—Es un regalo.

Gray frunció el ceño y volvió a ponerse frente a ella.

— ¿Para?

—Juvia.

Él retrocedió un poco, contrariado por la declaratoria y Lucy lo notó enseguida, apenada, bajó la mirada.

—Es un festival de amor ¿No?

Fue turno para Gray el ponerse rojo, y solo por unos instantes imaginó a Lucy y Juvia en traje de baño, frente a frente acortando distancias con el escenario de los fuegos pirotécnicos en un cielo estrellado junto a una playa, se acercaron más hasta que sus pechos… una bolsa de compras contra su cara no lo dejó completar el cuadro.

— ¡No pienses en cosas raras! — chilló.

Lucy se dio vuelta para tomar otro de los gorros, de fieltro de lana, en color azul plumbago con una cinta blanca que se anudaba en un pequeño moño en cuyo centro había un cristal.

Dejó que Gray enfriara un poco las ideas antes de seguir hablando.

—Amo a Fairy Tail… amo el buen humor de Levy, la dulzura de Wendy, la impertinencia de Kana… la manías raras de Elfman y lo que es un hombre, las discusiones de Wakaba y Macao, las ocurrencias de Mira y los dibujos de Reedus…

Tras una pequeña pausa, levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la de Gray, que permanecía serio y en silencio.

—Amo a Happy y las tonterías de Natsu que hacen divertida mi vida, a Erza aunque llegue a ser terrorífica...

—… Ya veo…— susurró.

—Solo quiero regalarles algo, para que sepan lo importantes que son para mi…

Lucy agachó la cabeza mirando detenidamente el gorro que tenía en las manos, sonrió de medio lado, el cristal era en realidad un copo de nieve y la etiqueta marcaba descuento por cambio de temporada, el invierno ya terminaba.

Pagó al dependiente y tomó el resto de sus bolsas, había empezado las compras desde un día antes cuando cobró un trabajo por el que había rogado a Natsu ir. Gray a su lado solo suspiró y estiró la mano para ayudarle a llevar algunas de las bastantes compras que ya llevaba.

—Solo me falta el de Natsu. — susurró Lucy con un dejo de abatimiento.

—Cualquier cosa que le des será buena…

—No lo pienso así. Natsu es… él es muy aprehensivo… lo que le regale, debe ser algo que no tenga… porque no reemplaza las cosas…

—… De manera que ya viste su santuario…

Lucy dio un respingo y miró al mago sin detener su paso, nuevamente se ruborizó.

—Guarda el afiche de nuestra primera misión como equipo…

—_Daybreak_…— dijo él sin inmutarse, ella asintió.

—Lullaby. — agregó luego.

—Esa fue la nuestra, la primera que trabajé contigo, con Erza, Natsu y Happy. También recuerdo mis misiones, pero los afiches generalmente los pierdo junto con las camisas.

Caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron al edificio, para ese momento Lucy ni se molestó en invitarle a pasar, ya caminaba detrás de ella y despedirlo no tenía sentido, entraría de todos modos si así lo quería.

—Voy a prepara té ¿Quieres?

Él asintió quedamente y luego fue a tumbarse en el sillón, jugaba ociosamente son las asas de las bolsas, y sin nada más interesante que hacer, se decidió a abrir el primer empaque.

Un libro, primera edición, usado y algo desgastado, pero tenía una firma que intuyó sería del autor. Para Levy, lo apostaba.

Una botella de licor de malta importado… Kana… solo ella se lo bebería sin perder la garganta.

Sacó el gorro que sería para Juvia y lo miró por un rato.

Un libro usado, una botella y un gorro de oferta.

Solo eran cosas.

¿Eso realmente unía las personas?

La suave tela del gorro azul entre sus dedos era cálida también.

¿Juvia pensaría en Lucy cuando lo usara? ¿No confundiría el gorro con cualquiera de los otros que tenía?

Pensó también en la bufanda de Natsu, la que le regaló Igneel y por la que habían sucedido una o dos cuestiones bochornosas… si la perdiera ¿Se rompería el vínculo con Igneel?

No lo creía.

La bufanda no era por si misma el amor entre ambos, era un artículo accesorio que le recordaba a su padre dragón, pero daría lo mismo que hubiese sido un collar o un zapato, incluso un pedazo de madera calcinada que atesoraría en algún lugar de su desastroso santuario de recuerdos compartidos.

Pero solo eran cosas.

—Toma.

La voz de Lucy lo regreso al momento presente.

—Sigo pensando que es un desperdicio de dinero. — se quejó, pero encontró en su voz una muy estúpida debilidad.

Lucy le dedicó una mirada larga mientras se acomodaba en el lugar frente a él, pero no pronuncio palabra, ni siquiera parecía molesta.

—Bisca me dijo que su anillo de bodas es de cobre porque se casaron en la peor época para Fairy Tail, pero aunque Alzack recién le ofreció cambiarlo por uno de plata, se negó en rotundo, dijo que el nuevo anillo no sería para nada especial…

Hubo una pequeña pausa para beber del té.

—Yo si pienso que las cosas pueden ser especiales, que guardan… sentimientos y memorias… ¿No es así como se crean artículos mágicos? Poner un poco de ti en algo y compartirlo, lo vuelve valioso así sea cualquier baratija. De algún manera, permanecen como recordatorios…

Gray mantenía la cabeza baja, aún con el gorro en manos.

—Pero no es realmente importante… yo…— su voz sonaba ronca, algo cortada.

—No tengo nada de Ur… aún así no la he olvidado… no necesito algo como su chaqueta o la sartén con la que hacía el desayuno para tenerla presente.

Lucy guardó silencio y examinó de soslayo su departamento.

Cuando abandonó la casa de su padre, lo hizo solamente con lo que alcanzó en una maleta.

Se desprendió de los regalos de su madre, de sus juguetes, de los libros que consideró muy valiosos en algún momento, del jardín donde pasó grandes momentos y fue realmente duro verse en lugares desconocidos que no evocaban memorias en ella.

Ahora tenía nuevos libros, nuevos regalos… nuevas vivencias.

—… A veces…— continuó Gray que había mirado el cambio en Lucy percibiendo alguna melancolía creciente.

—A veces, cuando estoy solo en mi habitación… hago… _cosas_, esculturas básicas… de mis primeros entrenamientos…

Y no agregó nada más, se puso de pie, agradeció el té que no tomó, dejó el gorro sobre el sillón y se marchó, avergonzado por el desliz personal.

Afuera continuaba la euforia de la venta; flores que se marchitarían, tarjetas que irían a la basura… hielo que se derretía…

Refunfuñó.

_Solo cosas…_

Distinguió el gremio cuando aún le faltaban unos doscientos metros para llegar, vio a Mira y Elfman afuera colocando las guirnaldas de flores que hacían juego con la decoración natural del edificio rústico.

— ¡Gray! ¡Bienvenido! — saludo Kinana saliendo con una cesta de corazones de papel que también irían afuera.

El mago hizo un gesto con la mano como respuesta pero no se entretuvo demasiado pasando directamente adentro encontrándose con que todo era de un color rojo intenso con algunos detalles blancos y rosas.

Repelido por la imagen, la idea de irse a encerrar fingiendo no estar, se volvió más fuerte, giró sobre sus talones pero un estruendoso grito hizo vibrar cada nervio de su cuerpo.

— ¡Gray-sama!

No hubo escapatoria, ya la tenía enfrente.

Juvia iba vestida de blanco con azul, un azul celeste que se parecía bastante al gorro que había comprado Lucy para ella. El escote iba pronunciado pero una capa de muselina blanca cubría una buena parte… levantó la mirada para dejar de centrarse en ese punto particular y mirarla a la cara. Sonreía con entusiasmo, el cabello lo llevaba liso y tenía un broche para con forma de corazón.

— ¿Juvia? — preguntó notando que levaban de pie un rato ahí sin decirse nada.

— ¡Juvia compró un regalo para Gray-sama!

— ¿Ah?

— ¡Juvia! — regañó Laki saliendo de la cocina detrás de la barra.

—Los regalos quedamos que darían hasta la tarde.

Juvia frunció los labios en un gesto auténtico de desilusión.

—Pero Gray-sama va a salir y si no regresa para la tarde, Juvia no podrá darle su regalo.

Gray desvió la mirada ¿Tan evidente era su desesperación por no estar ahí?

Laki no insistió, regresó a la cocina moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro y Juvia dio un saltito poniendo las manos al frente luego de haber ocultado su regalo detrás de ella.

Gray miró el presente arqueando una ceja, era una bola de nieve a cuya base le faltaba una pequeña parte.

—Juvia buscó por todos lados pero no encontró una completa.

La base era un elaborado arreglo de flores que enmarcaban la palabra "Fairy Tai". La parte que faltaba era la "l" junto con unas dos flores. Estiró la mano para recibirla pero no comprendiendo del todo el hecho de que le regalara eso. En el sentido de la bola de nieve lo entendía, en los buenos días de Fairy Tail como el gremio más fuerte de Magnolia le llegaron algunas de unas chicas desconocidas luego de un reportaje sobre ellos en el Sorcerer's Weekly.

Bola de nieve, mago de hielo, sí tenía sentido.

Incluso comprendía que fuera de Fairy Tail, era su gremio ¿No?

La sostuvo en la mano sin dejar de estudiarla…

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios?! — pregunto de repente exaltado porque Juvia había empezado a llorar.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa?! — preguntó mirando a todos lados y como no había nadie más, era inevitable, lo hacía por su culpa.

— ¡A Gray-sama no le gusta el regalo de Juvia!

— ¡Yo no dije eso! — se defendió.

— ¡Juvia buscó por todos lados la que tuviera el castillo de hielo que Juvia hizo con Gray-sama en el desfile Fantasía!

Gray regresó la vista a la bola. Efectivamente. Ese era el castillo y dos figuras pequeñísimas lo representaban a él y a Juvia como príncipe y princesa.

—Juvia se unió a Fairy Tail ese día, y tuvo oportunidad de estar con Gray-sama aún con todas las cosas horribles que Juvia hizo…

Soltó un suspiro.

Naturalmente que debió costarle trabajo encontrarla, hacía años que el gremio había ido en picada respecto a popularidad, hasta era increíble que alguien aún tuviera suvenires de ellos.

Levanto la mano pero la volvió a bajar, abrió la boca y la cerró, se movió un poco, el daño estaba hecho.

—Juvia…— empezó a hablar.

—Solo estaba pensando que este castillo tiene ocho torres, y el que hicimos solo tenía siete.

Juvia dejó de llorar abruptamente.

— ¿Gray-sama se acuerda? — preguntó con un hilo de voz.

— ¡Claro que sí, tonta! — reclamó sin soltar la esfera y quitándole el listón que conformaba la única envoltura.

—Mira. Además la puerta es muy pequeña. — le dijo señalando.

Juvia miró con atención.

—Es verdad. — murmuró haciendo sonar su nariz.

—Venga, no me voy a ningún lado, me quedo hasta que lleguen todos. — dijo sin mirarla siquiera, Pero Juvia sonrió y caminó detrás de él.

—Gray me impresiona. — dijo Laki terminando de envolver los dulces que había hecho junto con Lisanna cuando escuchó que Gray se quedaría.

—Así como puede estropear las cosas las puede arreglar.

Lisanna rió un poco pero no hizo más comentarios al respecto.

— ¿Tardarán mucho en llegar los otros?

En ese momento el escandalo empezó. Las dos magas salieron con las bandejas de dulces y comida.

Uno a uno todos los miembros del gremio llegaban y aunque habían dicho que se darían los intercambios por la tarde, todo mundo empezó a entregar y recibir los suyos.

Azuka iba sobre los hombros del maestro y reía escandalosamente al igual que el hombre mientras simulaban ser jinete y caballo entre las mesas.

Laxus gruñó cuando debió moverse para no ser alcanzado por semejante simulación de animal desbocado.

—Hey viejo, vas a romperte la cadera como sigas así. — regañó con gesto arisco.

— ¡Déjame en paz! — defendió el maestro.

—Moriré de viejo antes de que alguno de esos inútiles me de nietos ¡¿Qué demonios esperan?! — insistió señalando a los magos del gremio.

Bickslow soltó una risotada burlona.

— ¡Evergreen! — gritó. Su compañera lo miró por encima del hombro como si no le importara realmente lo que le iba a decir.

—Dice el maestro que a partir de hoy, Elfman duerme en tu habitación.

La maga se puso de pie en un brusco movimiento con grito de guerra pero no fue capaz de alcanzarlo al primer intento.

Las flores cayeron luego de que Natsu quemara uno de los hilos que las sostenían y Azuka incitó al maestro a correr para atrapar los corazones de papel.

—Gray…— susurró Lucy acercándose a él mientras Juvia recibía un regalo de Lissana.

Gray la miró.

— ¿También hay regalo para mi? — preguntó con media sonrisa.

Lucy se sonrojó.

—Pero no sé si te guste, después de lo que dijiste en la mañana…

Gray sacudió la cabeza, Lucy tímidamente le entregó un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel azul brillante. Él lo desenvolvió sin prisas pero sin cuidado.

— ¿Es en serio? — preguntó. Lucy cruzo los brazos por debajo de su pecho –Gray sabia que hacerlo de otra manera era imposible para ella-.

—Sí, y si tu no lo agradeces los demás sí, solo tienes que ponérselo a todas tus prendas.

El mago sacó el rollo de lo que parecía una cinta personalizadora. "Gray Fullbuster" decía sucesivamente por lo que parecían ser unos diez metros, con fondo negro y las letras blancas.

—No había usado esto desde el jardín de niños. — dijo.

—Es mágico, no volverás a perder la ropa. — sentenció con seguridad la chica para luego ser arrastrada por Kana a otra mesa donde Loke había terminado un enorme corazón de luces que decía: "Loke ama a Lucy".

Se quedó con el rollo en la mano, pero antes de poder hacer nada sintió que se movía con violencia, adivinar que Erza lo jalaba no le costó mucho trabajo y toda resistencia era inútil.

Soltó un quejido cuando su cabeza chocó con la de Natsu, ninguno podía moverse aunque se quejaron, ella los tenia en un abrazo contra su pecho apretándolos contra la armadura.

—Justo a ustedes quería ver. — dijo con una dulzura diametralmente opuesta al daño que estaban recibiendo.

— ¡Lucy! — llamó Erza haciendo que la rubia se pusiera de pie soltándose del abrazo de Loke con una obediencia inmediata con la que esperaba no verse igual situación que sus compañeros.

—Los fuegos artificiales vana empezar. Veámoslos juntos, les daré mi regalo después de ello.

Justo en ese momento el primer silbido cruzó el cielo y estalló en luminosas flores de colores.

— ¡Ven Charle! — llamó Happy desplegando sus alas.

— ¡Dese arriba se ven mejor!

Charle torció los labios y soltó un suspiro.

—Ya que... — dijo volando detrás de él.

Los demás magos salieron también.

— ¡Max! — se quejó Azuka haciendo un puchero cuando él se puso enfrente tapándole buena parte de la vista.

El maestro rio.

— ¡No hay problema! — dijo y haciendo su magia Titán él y Azuka quedaron por encima de cualquier otro, la niña aplaudía completamente emocionada. A su lado, Laxus volvió a gruñir.

La ultima guirnalda estalló y un corazón ocupó una buena parte del cielo de la ciudad.

En ese momento, el maestro levantó la mano; puño cerrado dedo índice a lo alto.

— ¡Fairy Tail!

Todos los magos imitaron el gesto.

Gray, libre de Erza porque la mano que ella levantó era la que lo apresaba a él, también lo hizo. Miró su propia mano haciendo ese ademán que el maestro les hubiera enseñado hacía mucho como un saludo absoluto de pertenencia.

—Aquí esta. — dijo Erza con complacencia mostrando sus regalos. Cajas grandes envueltas en papel dorado.

El grito de Natsu hizo tragar saliva a los demás que apenas iban retirando el envoltorio…

— ¡¿Qué es eso?!

—Mandé confeccionar uno para cada uno, de esa manera cuando vayamos de misión…

— ¡No! — estallo Natsu viendo lo que parecía más que ser una armadura o un uniforme, un traje para fetichistas…

Gray abrió mucho los ojos.

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso? — preguntó mientras Lucy chillaba.

—Uno me mis diseñadores favoritos atendió el pedido con gusto, parece que me recuerda bien pese al tiempo que hemos estado fuera…

— ¿Actividades grupales? — preguntó Bickslow apareciendo por detrás de Lucy haciendo que esta gritara con más fuerza estrujando la caja contra su pecho.

—A Loke le gustaría jugar, sé que si. Lo vi por aquí hace un rato ¿Le llamo, reina cosplay?

Y el caos empezó de nuevo…

Gray llegó a su departamento, muy entrada la noche, encendió las luces y dejó los regalos sobre la mesa de la sala de estar.

Era un espacio pequeño, de paredes blancas y muebles de madera sencilla.

No había gran cosa de decoración, algo que indicara que era un departamento privado y no una habitación genérica de hotel.

Tomó la bola de nieve que le regalara Juvia y la puso en la mesa de noche junto a la cama mirándola por un momento.

_Solo eran cosas._

Cosas que a las que se les reinventaba su significado, porque ya no era un suvenir que comprara algún admirador del gremio para coleccionarlas , era una memoria de Juvia y de él.

Y aunque solo eran cosas, tal vez no era tan malo guardar esas memorias…

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_:D espero les gusté metí todo lo que pude porque no me decidía sobre qué trabajar jajaja así que hay para todo gusto y complacencia._

_u.u respecto a las cosas… yo si soy muy dada a guardar todo lo que considero de valor sentimental… ¿Y ustedes?_

_¡Gracias por leer!_

¿Feliz día del amor y la amistad?


End file.
